1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid cosmetic container for applying a liquid cosmetic.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Conventionally, as a liquid cosmetic container with an application body which accommodates a liquid cosmetic such as a mascara, a lip gloss or the like and can apply the liquid cosmetic, a bottle type has been generally known. In the case of this bottle type liquid cosmetic container, there is a problem that a lot of liquid cosmetic which can not be used up by the attached application body is still left within the container.
Accordingly, the following Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-102478 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-103322 disclose a liquid cosmetic container with an application body of such a type that a liquid cosmetic is accommodated in an inner portion of a bag-like container, in order to overcome the problem of the bottle type mentioned above. The liquid cosmetic container is structured such as to have a bag-like container which has an opening neck portion communicating an inner side and an outer side of a bag portion as well as accommodating a liquid cosmetic within the bag portion, a lid portion which is detachably installed to the opening neck portion so as to form a lid of the opening neck portion, and an application body which is provided in the lid portion and goes into the bag portion through the opening neck portion at a time when the lid portion is installed to the opening neck portion so as to dip into the liquid cosmetic, and is structured such that a user detaches the lid portion from the opening neck portion and applies the liquid cosmetic attached to the application body to a portion to be applied, at a time of using. Further, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-102478, the bag-like container is made of a synthetic resin, for example, a polyethylene, a polypropylene or the like, and it is described as it is possible to run short of a good part of the liquid cosmetic by pushing and squeezing the bag-like container. Further, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-103322, a bag-like container constructed by a film having an elasticity and a flexibility is accommodated in a hard container main body, and it is described as it is possible to collect a liquid cosmetic in an application body going into a bag portion on the basis of a self restoring force of the bag-like container to an original sheet shape going with a use, and it is possible to run short of a good part of the liquid cosmetic.